Integrated circuits (ICs) and other electronic devices are commonly packaged in so-called IC chip carriers. A chip carrier comprises a body of insulating material having the IC chip contained therein and having contact pads at predetermined space locations near its periphery.
As technology in this area is advanced, improved connectors for an IC chip carrier are devised which will allow the connector to accept chip carriers having relatively high numbers of contact positions thereon. With this type of technology being developed, a problem arises. It is hard to ensure that a positive electrical connection is effected between the high density, relatively small contacts of the connector and the high density, relatively small leads of the chip carrier. The dimensions of the chip carrier and connector are so small that any minimal amount of deflection or warpage associated with the chip carrier, the leads, or the connector will result in an unstable and unreliable electrical connection. Therefore, it is important to protect the leads of the chip carrier during transportation and handling and to ensure that the numerous, very closely spaced leads are positioned in the correct locations when high temperature "burn-in" testing occurs. It is also important to ensure that proper contact pressure is applied between the leads of the chip carrier and the terminals of the test site.